


Waking Up In Vegas

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: FrostIron [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Loki awaken from a drunken night out, they're in for a massive shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

Tony woke up groaning, which irritated his already pounding head.

“Never drinking again.”

He waited for the soft voice of JARVIS, clearing his throat, _you say that every time, Sir_ , but this time, it never came. With a frown, Tony slowly sat up, eyes blinking open, squinting against the brightness of the sun streaming in from the open windows.

This was definitely not Stark Industries.

Another glance around confirmed it was a motel, quite expensive – like he would choose any differently

What he didn’t expect, was to see Loki laying next to him, almost naked if he weren’t covered for the sheet. A quick glance underneath was enough to tell Tony that he had made some... extremely questionable life decisions last night.

Well, you were meant to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, right?

Tony rubbed his head again, frowning at the cold metal of something solid pressing against his skin. Glancing at his left hand, his eyes widened, a soft gold band glittering at him.

Had he eloped with the God of Mischief?

The God woke up just then, grumbling as he did. Locking eyes with Tony, his icy blue eyes widened, and he shot upright, making a half-hearted attempt to cover his bare chest.

“Where are we?”

“If I had to guess... Vegas... and to top it off, I think we got married.”

“My Father is going to _flip_.”


End file.
